hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
New Zealand
New Zealand is a country located in the South Pacific. Found first by the Maori people, Europeans came much later, around the 18th century. After becoming a British colony, New Zealand signed a contract making her a Dominion. Appearance Kaelin has short blonde hair with a little curl to the right to symbolise Stewart Island, she also has two beauty marks, two underneath her left eye, one above the other. The beauty mark above the other beauty mark represents the North Island of New Zealand and the beauty mark the other beauty mark represents the South Island of New Zealand. Her eyes are bright green to represent the environment in New Zealand. Her skin is nicely tanned from being out in the sun often and she has an athletic body build. During times of war she wears her countries millitary unifrom and she ties her hair up. In time of peace she wears casual clothes, either jeans and a shirt or a pair of shorts and a shirt, depending on the weather. But, no matter what the weather is like, she always wears a deep blue scarf. Personality and Interests New Zealand enjoys spending time outside, mainly playing sports or just swimming. She cares deeply for the environment and she enjoys gardening. She spends most of her time trying to out do her older brother, Australia in just about anything. She also likes visting Germany and she does it any chance she gets. She is very lively and friendly and rarely loses her temper. Marukaite Chikyuu Hey, hey England can I have some fish 'n' chips? Hey, hey, France! Hey, hey France! That sweet language of love, I'll never forget! Draw a circle, its the Earth Draw a circle, its the Earth Draw a circle, its the Earth I am New Zealand! Draw a circle, its the Earth Looking closely, its the Earth, Or maybe, its the Earth I am the Green Warrior! Plenty of green Makes a beautiful nation! "Ooh! So pretty!" And everyday, it'll only get better! New Zealand! Hey, hey bro, ready to lose? 'Cause we're gonna kick your butt! Hey, hey England! I'll aways be your little girl! Hey, hey France! I'll always love you, no matter what happens! Bro, mate, cuzzie! I'll always love those closests to me, And I'll never stop! Rugby, backyard cricket, and, in winter, netball! We'll kick butt, never mind our small size! "Damn straight!" Draw a circle, its the Earth Draw a circle, its the Earth Draw a circle, its the Earth I am New Zealand! Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see the whole world And don't forget the Auckland skyscraper or the Wellington Beehive! New Zealand! Ah, throughout the whole world Sleep by counting our sheep! Pushing forward with kiwi inginuity! New Zealand! Relationships Arthur Kirkland (England)-'''Since England was the one who discovered her after the Maori people, they have a father-daughter relationship. She recognises the Queen as a figure head and she spells things the English way. She is very loyal to England and faught alongside him in both of the World Wars. Now they see a little less of each other but they still have a strong relationship. '''Francis Bonnefoy (France)-'''New Zealand sees France as an uncle figure and she trusts him greatly, despite his perverted nature and the Rainbow Warrior incident, which stopped them talking to one another until the other nations, Australia and England included managed to convince them to talk to each other again. It took a while, but their relationship healed and they get along even better than before. Kaelin practises her French whenever she can and likes to speak to Francis (and when she can, Matthew) in French. '''Ludwig (Germany)-'''Despite fighting each other in both of the World Wars, New Zealand and Germany are very close and are like best friends. They enjoy visting each other and New Zealand enjoys teasing Germany about his relationship with Northern Italy. It has been hinted that Ludwig may have feelings for Kaelin, but that is yet to be more deeply explored. '''Jack Kirkland (Australia)-'''New Zealand and Australia have a rather playful rivalry, however it can get very serious very quickly. Australia is like an older brother to New Zealand and he tends to be rather protective of her, he is one of the few people who are brave enough stand up to Russia, but he only does so when it looks like New Zealand might be in danger. Due to the affection Jack shows Kaelin, he may have feelings for her but that is up for debate. '''Alfred F. Jones (America)-'''Since they were allies in both World Wars and they are both fromer British Colonies America and New Zealand get along well, despite formerly being on bad terms with each other when New Zealand made her country nuclear-free but despite that fact Alfred made Kaelin cry (which is a very hard feat to accomplish) they get along well now. '''Matthew Williams (Canada)-'''New Zealand and Canada get along well since they are both overshadowed by their brothers. New Zealand is one of the few people who can recognise Canada and not mistake him for his brother. Matthew may have feelings for Kaelin but that is yet to be more deeply explored. '''Wang Yao (China)-'''Since China is one of New Zealand's three biggest traders they are very friendly with each other and China even gave New Zealand a few of his pandas. '''Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)-'''Gilbert and Kaelin have a very close friendship and love spending time together. Gilbert often calls Kaelin his student and that he's teaching her how to 'be incredibly, awesomely, awesome'. '''Heracles Karpusi (Greece)-'''In WWII, ANZAC soldiers from New Zealand and Australia were stationed in Greece to protect it from the Axis Powers. For 12 days the ANZACS tried to defend Greece from air strikes from the ground, but they were unseccessful. While the soldiers were in Greece for those 12 days, Kaelin and Heracles grew very close and when she had to leave she cried and told Heracles she was sorry for not being able to protect him. She promised him that next time she would do a better job, and she stuck to that promise as she is always willing to stick up for Greece when she feels she needs to. It has been hinted that Heracles may have feelings for Kaelin but that is yet to be more deeply explored. '''Ivan Bragvinski (Russia)-'''In 1944 Russia and New Zealand established diplomatic relations which are still intact. Despite that, Kaelin is rather intimidated by Ivan and she finds him scary. During the Cold War Kaelin said she was neutral but she acted as if she was siding with Ivan. '''Sadik Adnan (Turkey)-'''Despite WWI and the battle of Gallipoli Turkey and New Zealand are on good terms. New Zealand is grateful that Turkey renamed Gallipoli ANZAC Cove, in return a statue of Ataturk was erected. Whenever the Battle of Gallipoli is braught up it gets a little tense and awkward between the two of them. '''Netherlands-'''Netherlands was technically the first European country to find New Zealand, but he didn't stick aroud long and he soon left her after a very violent confrontation with the Maori people. They are on better terms now and they get along well.Previouly thought of as a compleat and utter turd. '''Arana-'''Arana was the Maori chief who found New Zealand and raised her until Arthur and Francis came along. The both loved each other dearly and she was heart broken when he died. She named her pet tuatara after him. '''Pets Hapu-'''Hapu is Kaelin's pet sheep. Hapu is very laid back and doesn't like doing much at all and takes naps all the time. Hapu is rather big headed at the fact that are far more sheep than people in New Zealand. Hapu can only speak English. '''Iwi-'''Iwi is Kaelin's pet kiwi. Iwi is very hyper and loves moving around. He's also a little dim ad is constantly running into things. He often gets into fights with Hapu about which is better; sheep or kiwi. Iwi can speak English and Maori. '''Arana-'''Arana is Kaelin's pet tuatara. Arana doesn't do much but he is known to be very wise. Arana can only speak Maori. '''Trivia '*'New Zealand's birthday corresponds with the signing of The Treaty of Waitangi, an important document in New Zealand history. '*'New Zealand was the first country to grant women the right to vote and the first country to give the elderly the pension. '*'New Zealand's three biggest traders are Australia, Germany and China and she has close relationships with all of them. '*'Kaelin is completely unaware of the possible feelings Ludwig, Matthew, Jack and Heracles may have for her. When she is asked about the affection they show her, she is always surprised to hear that they were acting affectionately and she shurgs it off as merely acts of friendship. '*'Kaelin got her scarf from Queen Victoria, who was knitting scarfs at the time for the soldiers who were fighting in the Boer War. Kaelin loved Queen Victoria and she has a Russia-like attachment to her scarf. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Oceania